


WildCats

by I0hate0Friday



Series: Wild Cats AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst., Atlas Lion., Barbary Lion., Fan Art, Fluffy., Gen, King Cheetah., Other, antropomorphic animals., big cats., family relationships., miscarriage., or., wild life.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I0hate0Friday/pseuds/I0hate0Friday
Summary: "Summer was carrying her first litter , and because of that, she was travelling to a more safe and seclude den , amongst her several burrows across the land, to deliver her cubs."





	

Dark scarlet fur , and long white mane.

Sharp silver eyes , holding such a raw power , yet so much tenderness.  
Carrying in each step a undeniable sense of pride.And in contrast with the set of lean but strong muscles; a small but noticeable bump on her stomach.

Summer was carrying her first litter , and because of that, she was travelling to a more safe and seclude den , amongst her several burrows across the land, to deliver her cubs.  
She estimated that after reaching her destination, it would take at least 4 days until she was due . So she wasn't pushing too much, taking her time to enjoy the trip.

After a while, she believed she walked long enough for the day , covering a good distance in a good rhythm just as planned, so she stopped and took some time to catch her breath .

_" Well . . . Now, gotta find a meal and a place to sleep "_

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After several frustrated attempts of hunting a small but feisty little lizard, her journey and pregnancy, started to take its toll on her.  
_"Its getting late anyway . . . and with no sight of moonlight."_

After a brief time searching, her eyes landed on a rock-like-mound with a depression on its side . She circled around it . . . and giggled. "I _am_ pretty tired. . . guess I better . . . _cave in_ a well deserved rest, humm?" she humored herself.

It was a small cave.  
The entrance followed the curve of the depression of the rock, and curled on itself. With lots of plants and thick vegetation hiding it partially, difficulting the access . It was also quite tight to get through for those with a bulk just slightly bigger than hers. It all seemed to work on her favor but . . . lets just say her choosen accommodantion wasn't very _comfortable_.

The ground was dry ,dusty ,and rigid, with no grass at all .  
She almost considered picking a few plant leaves from outside to create a makeshift bed, but the exhaustion made her fell asleep _immediately_ after laying down.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Summer awoke in the middle of the night with a nagging felling . A dull but constant discomfort in her stomach. She waited a few minutes, breathing deeply, thinking it might've been just hunger . . . but it just got worse.

A growing heat that seems to want to consum her body emerged . . .

Cold sweat rolled down her trembling frame. . .

The pain increased untill her insides felt like being carved from inside out. And she was trashing , hissing , panting and curling on herself in the ground , desperately.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Pain. So much pain.

She felt nothing . . . and everything . . .  
She felt numb . . . and burning . . . all over.

Her body was cold except for the hot tears running down her face , pooling on the ground.  
She didn't knew it was possible to go through such a unbearable heartache that consumes your whole being . . . like a endless pulse.

All she wanted , was to lay down and never get up again . . . and for several hours she did exactly that.

 

 

She really doesn't know what pulled her from the burrow into the pouring rain that day. She wandered around aimless . With no idea of _what_ she was looking for. . . but a _will_ to do it anyway.  
Drenched to the core, she could only wish that the storm would just take her pain away. Just like . . . the most important thing was taken away from her that night .

She stopped.  
And sobbed, louder than the storm itself.

 

Then, amongst the deafening sounds. . . . . . she heard a weak mew.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

She was running full speed in a _flash_ .

It might've been just a trick of her mind. She couldn't even hear it anymore. And her nose was as good as nothing in the pouring rain, but this . . . such a simple sound, was the only thing in her mind that didn't involve pain . So she clinged desperately to it.

She heard it again, much closer.

 

Under a bunch of piled rocks , that barely managed to cover its frame , was a small, quivering , drenched yellow cub. Curled on its side in a fetal position, eyes closed . It couldn't be more than a few days olds .

It mewled again.

And Summer was paralyzed, staring at it .

 

Heart caught in her throat, she, very slowly, brought her snout down , touching its side . It answered with a weak but desperate whimper. She closed her eyes , feeling the soft fur against her nose.

 

 

A sob escaped her lips before she opened her mouth and carefully scooped the small cub. Then she hurried back to her burrow.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

Summer dried the cub as best as she could with her tongue.  
The cub had fell asleep while she was grooming it, purring softly all the while in content.  
It mewled in protest when she was done.

 

With cleaned fur, Summer could have a good look at it- _her_.  
Even though her eyes were closed the scarlet cheetah could tell she was awake. She nudged her a bit and she still didn't open them.  
That meant she _really_ was as younger as she thought.

She was very small , and way to thin. Her tummy should be round and full of milk.  
For how _long_ was she in that storm? Or even alone in the _opening_ , for the matter?

How could someone just _leave_ their newborn cub behind like that?

And even in this state of abandon, she was so cute and lovely.  
Light yellow fur , a slightly deep shade in the tip of her tail. And a bunch of light orange dots covering its frame . . .

 

A lion cub.

_A . Lion . Cub_ .

Her eyes bulged.

For the mundane eye, a lion cub might look very similar to a cheetah cub .  
The fur is almost the same color , reddish yellow. But the body proportion is different , a lion cub being way more robust .  
But maybe the more prominent characteristic of a young cheetah, that was very clearly lacking in the cub in her paws , was a white "mane" covering its torso.  
Summer probably didn't realize sooner , because of the turmoil of emotions she had just go through, and they both being soaked , the rain covering the distinct smell of a lion.

She sighed.

 

How many times had she simply stumbled _close_ to a lion territory and got almost teared to pieces because of it?  
Such a feral predator. Maybe the worst enemy out there even .  
_"Why am I doing th-"_  
But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft groan sound coming from . . . the cub's belly , who started crying again.

_Oh._

Summer picked her up by the scruff , while trying to find a more comfortable position to lay on her side . Then she settled the cub close to her underside. With her snout, she pushed her towards the appropriate area.

The little cub immediately started sucking vehemently and hungrily.

 

With a full tummy , the cub loosed interest and turned towards her , sporting a milk mustache.  
It brought a small smile to her face as she lightly pressed on the cub's back untill she lets out a soft - _" burp !_ ".

_Then_ she finally realized what she _just_ did.

 

Scared maybe even more than before , of how she was responding _right away_ to this little cub's necessities . . . of how easy going she made her feel . . . she groomed her, while humming an old melody, untill she fell asleep.

 

Even with all these new worries , and previous ones , Summer couldn't help but smile.

Her chest warmed just by watching this little and fragil fur ball sleepping peacefully, without any idea of the danger it just went through. _This_ growing heat seems to melt the cold pain she endured.

A precious cub.

A little lion.

She didn't care .  
All she understood in that moment , was the overwhelming feeling to protect her.

The light that shone suddenly in her life, at a such dark time.

Like . . . . . . a little sun.

" _My_ little sun . . . " she cuddled her close, closing her eyes.

". . _.Yang"_

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like and leave a comment!


End file.
